A plug-in-application recipe (“PIAR”) may be referred to as a set including a triggering event (referred to herein as a “trigger” or “trigger condition”) and an action, arranged logically as an if-then formulation. The “if” portion of the formulation corresponds to a PIAR trigger condition. The “then” portion of the formulation is conditioned on the “if” portion being satisfied, and corresponds to a triggerable action. An action may itself be supplied by a plug-in application, which may be the same as, or different than, a plug-in application supplying a trigger.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.